1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wheeled luggage carriers. It relates, more particularly, to such carriers having a foldable structure adapted to be handcarried in a stowed condition.
2. Prior Art
The problem of providing a traveller with means to convey his luggage with ease during transfer from one place to another is of long standing and many devices of the prior art provide for solutions of one type or another.
Such devices of the prior art generally provide for wheels, casters, or rollers attached by means of a framework to a piece of luggage, or for a more elaborate, self supporting, frame adapted to receive several pieces of luggage.
In general, such devices tend to be bulky, difficult to stow and carry when not in active use, and relatively heavy compared to their load-bearing capacity.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the invention to provide a luggage carrier construction for trunks and suitcases which is light in weight, easy to fold, simple to use and economical in construction.
It is a further object of the invention to provide in such a foldable luggage carrier external dimensions compatible with stowage within a piece of luggage.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a foldable frame for a luggage carrier held in the extended condition by the load placed thereon and wherein the frame and the load are interlocked by means of a flexible strap.